Keep This Physical
by whitetyger123
Summary: Norway forgot his birthday, but Denmark sure didn't. But the present he got for him should be kept private. RP, written with Verboten Byacolate. Basically smut.


Norway just stared as he pulled away the last of the obscenely bright wrapping paper. Was that really what he thought it was? Not that there was any mistaking it, even though it was bright purple, and vaguely shaped like a rabbit. That was a dildo in a clear plastic box if he had ever seen one. The nation thought that if this was the gift he had gotten, it was probably a good thing he had forgotten his own birthday and stayed at home.

"You like it?" Denmark asked with a wide grin. "I saw it and it made me think of you. I got the biggest size - but don't be too disappointed that it's no match for my dick."

Well, if this was going to be his present, he was going to be a bitch about it. Christian held it up to the light and shook his head. "No, this is bigger." It probably wasn't, but there was no need to give Denmark an even larger ego. Though, the toy still had a nice size to it, fairly thick, and the ears had a good curve to them. It would be perfect for finding his prostate...

Denmark could see him looking at it thoughtfully and his grin took on a distinct smirking edge. He plopped down on the sofa and tugged Norway into his lap haphazardly by the hand. "So," he said casually, sweeping his fingers over the slender nation's belt, "now that you've unwrapped your present, is it my turn?"

"Your turn for what?" He asked, stalling. Normally, the more Denmark had to wait for something, the more... enthusiastic he was about it. Most of the time, Christian would have flat out denied him, but the toy in his hands already had him thinking about bigger and better things.

Burying his face in Norway's neck, he nipped and grinned against the skin. Norway was a coy thing, but no monotonous words could disprove the interest he was beginning to feel under his palm. "My turn to open _my_ gift. I think it's only fair."

The stoic blond turned to him, an almost bored look on his face. "You have no gift. It is not your birthday." Then he stood up and walked away. Of course, he was walking towards the bedroom, a fact not even an idiot could ignore.

Of course like an enthused puppy, Denmark followed, his hand sneaking over the denim-covered cushion of Norway's ass, squeezing playfully. "What're you saying, Norge? You're my gift." He seemed proud of his cheesiness.

"Are you saying I am an object? If you touch that again, I'll cut off all your hair." He threatened, swatting at the hand. Matthias would take a mile when given an inch. To make it just that much harder for him, Norway grabbed his book from the side of the bed and started reading, sitting on the edge.

Not one to be deterred, Denmark tutted Norway and leaned over the book, kissing his temple. "You're too horny to be frigid, Norge," he chuckled, leaning forward just enough to nip at his jaw.

He rolled his blue eyes and put his book down slowly. Then Norway looked up at him, one eyebrow raised slightly. "Then why are you still dressed?"

"Good question." Denmark sat up, winking at Norway before slowly pulling the shirt off of his body. "You're staring pretty hard, Norge," he teased, sliding a hand down his own chiseled abdomen. "Like what you see?"

"No, you just have a crumb." Christian reached up and wiped it off. Then he started taking off his own shirt, much slower and civilized than his counterpart. Might as well get this over with. It had been a while, and lately he had found it was getting hard to think when Denmark was around.

Pouting, Denmark pulled the waistline of his pajama bottoms down and released his half-hard cock. "That's not very nice, you frigid wench. Look, it's getting sad." He held the appendage in his left hand and weaved the fingers of his right through Norway's hair. "It misses that nasty tongue of yours. Why don't you kiss and make up?"

As he was pushed down to Denmark's crotch, Christian gave him a small nip at being forced down. But, he did enjoy having that large cock in his mouth, so he opened up his lips and let Mathias push him down on it.

Thrusting shallowly into Norway's mouth, Denmark groaned. "Damn, Norge. You always talk shit, but man, you love to suck." He grinned wickedly when an irritated stare was shot up at him. "Or is it just my cock that you love so much?"

With a small moan, Norway took his mouth off, sat up and pushed Denmark down onto the bed, before going back and taking the head between his lips once again. Why did such an amazing cock have to be attached to such an annoying mouth? Mathias couldn't even shut up when they were having sex!

Arching his hips, Denmark lightly pulled Norway down further. "Come on," he encouraged with a deep, resonating chuckle. "I know you can take more than that."

Another eye roll. Christian reached down to his own pants, undoing them so he wasn't so confined. Then he relaxed his throat, testing it before he took the shaft deeper, and soon Norway's nose was nestled in the bed of course blond hair.

"Fuck, Norge," Denmark moaned, shivering as Norway's throat constricted, hot and tight, around him. He pulled out an inch or so and rocked back into the willing mouth, a muffled shout of pleasure jumping from his mouth as teeth slid delicately over the sensitive skin.

Norway gave a small moan as he took himself out of his pants, knowing what the vibrations of his throat did to Mathias. Damn, this was turning him on way more than it should, but at that point he didn't even care anymore. His mind went again to the toy sitting on the bed beside them, and suddenly he was much too _empty_.

By chance Denmark happened to look up and his line of vision followed Norway's hand to where it disappeared between his legs. A powerful surge of arousal burst through him and he knotted his fingers through the pale, fine hair and pulled him off. "Damn," he breathed, looking down at his own cock, erect and an angry red, pulsing and craving. His eyes drifted to the side and he grabbed Norway's new present and went for the lube, his hand hesitating halfway to the drawer and then drawing back altogether. "You want this?" he all but growled, holding the device up.

Of course, Norway still had his pride, and he refused to fucking beg for something up his ass. Instead he just gave a huff and rolled over to his side so that he could pull off his pants and underwear. If Denmark was too stupid to see how much he wanted it, then he could just take the toy and use it himself, for god sake.

Grinning, Denmark hummed and fished for something under his pillow. "So I might've failed to mention this, but the fun doesn't end once this is so far up your ass you can't see straight." He found the tiny device and pressed a button, smirking when the sound of the vibrating toy in his other hand filled the room.

Blue eyes widened fractionally, looking at the rabbit as the ears practically bounced they were vibrating so much. He had had vibrators before, but normally just small ones, never ones that big. "More reason why I should just use it instead of you." He forced himself to keep his voice calm and monotone, not giving away how much he would enjoy that.

Flicking the vibrator off, Denmark could only grin. "I thought you might say that. That's why I bought one that was smaller than me." He held it up to his erect cock, smirking at the comparison. "See? Two inches too short, and not nearly as thick. I could probably squeeze my own in beside it."

And yes, Norway definitely did moan a bit at that thought. Being that full, especially with something that was vibrating, would be... Well, amazing, to say the least. Tired with waiting, Christian grabbed the bottle of lube from Denmark's hand and lathered up his fingers, so that he could begin opening himself up for something, at least.

With lust clouded over his eyes, Denmark sat back, idly stroking himself while watching his lover begin to stretch himself. "Get up on your knees," he suggested after a low, appreciative whistle.

He quickly did as asked, biting his lips as he forced in another finger. But the angle was all wrong, and his fingers were just too small. Desperate, Norway took out his fingers all together, leaving his hole up in the air invitingly, and he tossed the lube in the general direction that Mathias was. "Do it." He ordered.

With a grin so wide it nearly broke his face, Denmark pushed himself up and leaned over Norway, grabbing him by the ass and hauling him forward, his body colliding with the larger. Lifting the toy he tapped it against Norway's lips. "Lick it," he said, low and firm, eyes flickering with something feral and wicked.

Norway eagerly took the toy in his mouth, wetting it, tongue darting out to lick Denmark's fingers as well. Then he pulled his mouth away, an urgent look in his eyes.

Denmark wasted no time in sliding it along the cleft of Norway's ass, teasing for a moment, one brief glorious moment when he had total power over Norway for the lust in him was so great, and then slowly, steadily pushed it inside.

The Northern nation pushed against it, needing more. God yes, more, _more_, "More!"

"You're awfully vocal tonight," Denmark smirked against his neck, shoving the toy in further and biting hard enough to bruise.

Damn, he _was_ being too vocal. Christian bent his head and bit the back of his arm to stop any sounds, especially when the toy was turned on, and started vibrating deep inside of him. But he couldn't stop thinking of being full, so full of cock and plastic, Denmark better fucking try that as well.

"You like that? You're such a little slut. You've always loved it when I fill you nice and snug." He ground against Norway, grunting when his partner erratically moved right back against him. "But you like this too, huh? This dinky little thing. I bet it doesn't even begin to compare." He pulled the toy in and out as it trembled.

Jolting at every thrust Norway gripped Denmark's hair and rutted against him. "You," he growled, interrupted by his own short cry when Denmark's cock rubbed with an agonizing slowness against his balls. "In me. _Now."_

Amazed that Norway had actually demanded something like that, Denmark quickly fumbled with the bottle of lube to get some on his own cock. "Yeah, told you I was better than that thing. You want me even more than the vibrator!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Norway grumbled, rolling onto his back. His breath hitched when the speed of the vibrator slowed and while Denmark was busy, he touched the end of the toy, pushing it in just enough to- "Aaah!" he cried, hips lifting off the bed.

"Oh fuck, Norge, you're so sexy." Mathias ran his hand up Norway's chest, then scratching down, leaving four red lines. "Hell, you like to be as stuffed as possible, we should actually try both me and the dildo. Bet you would like that."

"Do it," he dared, lifting a defiant eye to the Dane. He lifted a leg over Denmark's shoulder and propped himself up on his elbows.

But, for all the confidence he had, Denmark faltered. "Are you sure you can fit that much? I don't want to hurt you or anything." Sure, the dildo was a bit smaller than him, but that was still like having two cocks in there at once.

Norway all but glared and lifted his hips, tugging on his own erection. "I'm ready to find out if you'll stop being such a damn pussy about it."

That was invitation enough. Denmark pushed two of his fingers in alongside the vibrator, making room. It was already really tight, but even as he worked his fingers in he could feel the muscle loosen a bit more. He took his fingers out and grabbed his own cock, moaning as he put it beside the shaft of the dildo and felt just how much it was moving.

Throwing his head back Norway gasped, grabbing Denmark's wrist. "Wait," he breathed. It was too much all at once, and his body was already beginning to protest, but the last thing he wanted was to stop. "Turn it off."

"Oh, yeah." He grabbed the remote and quickly turned it off, not even asking why. Maybe when he was all the way in he could turn it on again. Once the vibrations stopped, Denmark grabbed onto Christian's legs, using them as leverage to slowly push the head of his cock alongside the dildo.

Shuddering, Norway reached down to finger the hole, attempting to widen it to make the entry easier. It was a familiar burn, not unpleasant but rather a challenge. He loved to be full, and once Mathias began to squeeze his way in, he wondered if he was going to reach his breaking point.

Still only a little bit in, Denmark moaned at how tight it was. He ran a hand up Christian's side, looking into his eyes. "Are you alright?" All he wanted to do was thrust into that tight heat, but he was still worried about his companion.

Good question. Norway wasn't too sure. There was something about the idea of being torn in half that was less than appealing. On the other hand, the notion of being stuffed with both Denmark's massive cock and the slightly smaller rabbit that was too hot to bear. "Do it," he demanded breathlessly, clenching two fistfuls of sheets in his bone-white grip. "Slowly."

Denmark nodded, and pushed in some more. Then he stopped and added some more lube, hoping to make it go easier. "You like it don't you? Being as full as you can possibly take it. After this you'll want it every time I bet."

He would be damaged beyond repair if that were to happen, Norway decided definitively. But that wouldn't stop him now. He gasped as Denmark inched in, his body rigid with a pulsing ache and desire. "Dan-" he started, jolting when the rabbit was nudged against his prostate.

To help ease the pain a bit, Denmark started fisting Norway's cock, smoothing the precum over the whole shaft. "Just keep looking at me, ok? Damn, you're so sexy like this Norge... I can't wait till I'm inside you."

Well, he _felt_ sweaty and flushed, but he supposed Denmark was into things like that. Norway bucked into his grasp, panting. "Come on," he coaxed, hooking his leg firmly over Denmark's shoulder.

"Alright, the head is in, you're stretched as far as you can be." Now he could slide in the rest of the way fairly easily. It felt so strange to have such a sensitive part be against the plastic of the toy, but it still felt good.

When Denmark started thrusting shallowly into him, Norway thought he was going to lose it then and there. It was too good. He was on fire, and all of his senses were heightened.

... Well. Almost all of them.

He didn't think he could speak properly if he could try, so to convey exactly what he wanted, he took the hand that Denmark had fisted around his cock and brought it to his throat. The precome-smeared fingers slid easily against his skin as he pressed the large hand there, twisting and eying Denmark pointedly.

Had he not been asked to do it before, Denmark wouldn't have understood the gesture. As it was, he gasped and ripped his hands away, pausing in his thrusts. "I'm not fucking chocking you!" The very idea of it was... well, hot, but terrifying!

Norway's look of surprise melted into something akin to a pout. "Danmark," he growled, bucking his hips up. "I want it."

To try and get him to forget about it, Denmark leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth, pulling his hair to get a better angle. Just the thought of having Norway's life in his hands like that... the scary thing was just how close he had gotten to doing it a few times that he had been asked.

Norway pulled back, tugging Denmark's bottom lip between his teeth. "Danmark," he groaned in repeat, biting along the strong jaw. "I want it now."

Denmark then thought of something brilliant. A sure fire way to make sure he would never actually have to do it. "Only if you ask nicely." Because Norway never asked for anything, didn't even ask for someone to pass the salt.

Norway glared furiously. "You _ass._ It's my birthday!" He curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Denmark's neck and dragged him down, biting his shoulder.

"And how cruel would it be for me to strangle you on your birthday." Mathias couldn't exactly tell when, but he had started thrusting again, just as slow as before. Norway opened his mouth to argue some more, so Denmark leaned on the remote for the vibrator and turned it on again.

With the device nestled so snugly against that extraordinary cluster of nerves, Norway could not quell the shout that followed Denmark's action. He was not even sure what came out of his mouth, but it must have been embarrassing because the idiot was grinning stupidly above him. Norway wriggled and writhed to impale himself on Denmark's cock, wanting more.

The vibrations along his shaft were like nothing he had ever felt before, and he had to hold himself back from climaxing right then and there. But it seemed to have done what he wanted, Norway was no longer complaining, he was just a trembling ball of pleasure.

"Dan," he all but whimpered, scrambling to cling to the Dane's broad shoulders for dear life. Norway's mouth pressed against Denmark's neck as his partner slid in and out, and it was so much that he could barely form the words, but he wanted it, he needed it- "Please, Dan."

Had his brain not been so overwhelmed by the pleasure, Denmark would have once again denied it flat out. But the vibrations on his cock, coupled with Norway begging for it, _asking_ for it, found him with one hand going to the delicate-looking throat. His other hand grabbed Norway's, putting it on his arm. "Fuck- Tap if you need me to stop."

Norway's already racing heart thrilled at the sensation, and wordlessly he squeezed Denmark's arm. This was exactly what he needed. He spread his legs a little further to accommodate the arrhythmical thrusts and craned his neck, baring his throat further to Denmark. The slightest constricting pressure sent hot chills up and down his spine as his airflow was slowly being constricted.

Of course, Mathias wasn't so far gone that he would completely cut off his wind pipe. Norway was reduced to wheezing gasps of air, not really getting enough to accommodate his racing heart. Denmark thrust faster, paying close attention to the hand on his bicep, making sure that if there was a tap, he would know.

Norway felt everything. He wasn't being tested to the point of feeling decidedly out of his own body, but he was certainly close, and when the rabbit's speed picked up and Denmark squeezed his throat just a hair more, it was his undoing. Nearly unbidden, he came, his shout a mere squeak with the hand closed around his windpipe. Deep blue eyes rolled back as his body was wracked with pleasure and he tightened around everything that filled him.

As soon as he saw the eyes roll back, Denmark let his grip loosen, and heard the rush of air going into his lover. He pulled Norway close, thrusting a few last times into his spent body, and then released his seed deep inside of him.

All Norway could do was breathe, his entire body lax and boneless. He felt like he was slipping in and out of a dream, vaguely registering the feel of being slowly emptied, a noise rumbling low in his throat when the ridges of the toy slid slick and easy out of his thoroughly used ass.

Denmark flopped easily onto the bed beside him, just watching Christian's chest rise and fall. For him, that was the good part. He let his hand trail along Norway's chest lightly. "I love you, babe. I really do."

Incapable of even lifting his eyelids, Norway grunted faintly, breath escaping his lungs when he felt himself being pulled like a rag doll against a firm chest. Really, he was too tired to fight a man twice his size, and he _was_ fairly comfortable nestled perfectly against the idiot...

When Norway didn't fight him, Mathias considered it a win. The only times he ever got to cuddle with his lover was when he fucked him so hard that he didn't have the energy to fight back. So, bringing the blankets over both their sweaty bodies, Denmark rested his chin on Norway's head, a content smile on his lips. "I know, you love me too."


End file.
